1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air-powered tools, and more particularly to a hand-held turbine-driven orbital sander having a suspension system which includes two platen support members in the forms of a subassembly and a final assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous abrading tools have included multi-piece supports connecting the tool housing to the platen. Also, those devices using two pairs of support posts have been limited to final assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,833 shows a two-leg mounting member requiring separate bushings to be molded into the bottoms of each leg, and a separate rigid strap to be fixed to the top of each mounting member. There exists no means for temporarily connecting the mounting member to the strap. Japanese U.M. Registration No. 1,310,880 shows a one-piece support member having a pair of flexible posts composed of flexible fingers. However there exists no mounting plate connecting the support member to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,654 shows an abrading tool having a support system using downwardly-extending flexible fingers, which fingers are integral with a housing; this requires that the posts be molded of the same material as is the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,564 shows an oscillating sander which uses a single sheet metal stamping to hold four rubber posts, which when connected to the sheet metal stamping forms a final assembly. Another system using four separate resilient posts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,702. In this system a separate upper spacer member and a separate lower bracket are required to connect a pair of resilient posts.